


This brain thing - my thoughts

by Sunshinecowger



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecowger/pseuds/Sunshinecowger
Summary: What I think is about to happen.





	

Remember when Kabby fans were young and naive? We were all so excited when we saw the season 4 trailer for the 100!  
Awww the good old days…  
‘Did they make love in the bathtub?’  
'Was Abby’s shirt off?’  
'Abby likes to be on top!’  
'Was this after they got down and dirty?’  
Our mind reeled with excitement and we couldn’t wait to see our Kabby.  
If you watch behind the scenes clips, we knew Henry Ian Cusick was working out for the show. We were all freaking because well he’s not hard to look at and because we knew what it meant for our hope filled Abby and for our Kane turned Marcus.  
Now, we get hit with this…..Abby’s brain is deteriorating!!!! Holy Hell! Say what?

Here’s what I’m afraid of.  
They are finally reunited. No, that isn’t the scary part.  
Kane is told that his precious Abby isn’t doing well. He stays be her side. He tells a comatose Abby that he loves her.  
Clarke stands next to her mother’s bedside.  
“Marcus you have to prepare yourself. If she wakes up she may not remember earth at all.”  
Marcus would have to come to terms that she loathes him and doesn’t remember their nine days is Polis.  
Marcus would think he deserved it. Oh the agony.  
What we would get is amazing acting from Paige Turco and Henry Ian Cusick. 

 

I really hope none of this happens.


End file.
